pokeansiklopedifandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Bulbasaur (Pokémon)
Bu sayfa çeviri aşamasındadır. = Bulbasaur (Pokémon) = Topluluk güdümlü Pokémon ansiklopedisi, Bulbapedia'dan. | | |- | colspan="3" |Bu makale türün hakkındadır. Bu tür için diğer bilgiler için Bulbasaur (anlam ayrımı) sayfasını inceleyin. |} ! #001 |- | colspan="2" | |} |- | colspan="2" |'Tip' |} |- | colspan="2" |'Yetenekler' |- |'Eşey Oranı' |'Yakalama Oranı' 45 (%5.9) |} |- | colspan="2" |'Breeding' |'Hatch time' |} |- |'Height' |'Weight' |- | colspan="2" |'Regional numbers' |- |'Browser' |} |- |'Base experience yield' |'Leveling rate' |- | colspan="2" |'EV yield' |- |'Body style' |'Footprint' |- |'Pokédex color' |'Base friendship' |- | colspan="2" |'External Links' |} Bulbasaur (Japonca: フシギダネ Fushigidane) I. Nesil'de tanıtılmış çift tipli bir Çimen/Zehir Pokémonudur. 16. seviyeden itibaren Ivysaur'a, ardından 32. seviyeden itibaren de Venusaur'a evrimleşebilir. Charmander ve Squirtle ile birlikte Bulbasaur, Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, LeafGreen'in başında elde edilebilen, Kanto'nun üç başlangıç Pokémonundan biridir. Contents hide * 1Biyoloji * 2In the anime ** 2.1In the main series *** 2.1.1Major appearances **** 2.1.1.1Ash's Bulbasaur **** 2.1.1.2May's Bulbasaur **** 2.1.1.3Shauna's Bulbasaur **** 2.1.1.4Other *** 2.1.2Minor appearances *** 2.1.3Pokédex entries ** 2.2In Pokémon Origins ** 2.3In Pokémon Generations * 3In the manga ** 3.1In the Ash & Pikachu manga ** 3.2In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga ** 3.3In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga ** 3.4In the movie adaptations ** 3.5In the Pokémon Adventures manga ** 3.6In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ** 3.7In the Pokémon Zensho manga * 4In the TCG * 5In the TFG * 6Other appearances ** 6.1Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl *** 6.1.1Melee trophy information *** 6.1.2Brawl trophy information * 7Game data ** 7.1Pokédex entries ** 7.2Game locations *** 7.2.1In side games *** 7.2.2In events **** 7.2.2.1In-game events *** 7.2.3Pokémon Global Link promotions ** 7.3Held items ** 7.4Stats *** 7.4.1Base stats *** 7.4.2Pokéathlon stats ** 7.5Type effectiveness ** 7.6Learnset *** 7.6.1By leveling up *** 7.6.2By TM/HM *** 7.6.3By breeding *** 7.6.4By tutoring *** 7.6.5Special moves *** 7.6.6TCG-only moves *** 7.6.7Anime-only moves ** 7.7Side game data ** 7.8Evolution ** 7.9Sprites * 8Trivia ** 8.1Origin *** 8.1.1Name origin * 9In other languages * 10Related articles * 11External links Biology Bulbasaur, mavi-yeşil cildinde koyu yeşil lekeler bulunan, küçük, dörtayaklı bir Pokémondur. Beyaz gözbebekli ve gözaklı kırmızı gözleri vardır. Ayrıca kafasının üstünde sivri, kulağımsı yapılar vardır. Burnu kısa ve küttür, geniş bir ağzı vardır. Ağzı açıkken üstçenesinde bir çift küçük ve sivri diş görülebilir. Kalın bacaklarının her biri üç keskin pençeye sahiptir. Sırtındaki, doğumunda oraya ekilen bir tohumdan büyümüş, yeşil bir bitki soğanıdır. Soğan, ona fotosentezle enerji sağladığı kadar, içindeki besin değeri yüksek tohumlarla da enerji sağlar. As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by Breeders to be distributed to new Trainers. Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks it in the air. It is found in grasslands and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Bulbasaur gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to evolve into Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur. In the anime In the main series Bulbasaur in the anime Major appearances Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur debuted in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village as one of the Pokémon in the Hidden Village. Though initially wary of Ash, the two eventually warmed up to one another, and Bulbasaur challenged him to a battle. Using Pikachu, Ash won the battle, and Bulbasaur was caught. Unlike Charmanderand Squirtle, which were caught in the two episodes following that of Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur remained in Ash's party until Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, when Ash sent him to Professor Oak's lab to work as an ambassador between otherwise argumentative groups of Pokémon. May's Bulbasaur Much later on, when Ash was traveling in the Hoenn region, his companion May caught her own Bulbasaur after being separated from the group in Grass Hysteria!. It remained with her throughout the rest of her journey in Hoenn, helping her to win the Purika Contest and place Top 8 in the regional Grand Festival. When she traveled to Kanto to continue her journey with Ash in The Right Place and the Right Mime, May, too, left her Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's Laboratory to learn from Ash's while she and Ash's group traveled throughout the Kanto region. May retrieved it during her travels in Johto, where it evolved all the way into a Venusaur. Shauna's Bulbasaur Shauna's starter Pokémon is a Bulbasaur she received from Professor Sycamore. It first appeared in Summer of Discovery!. Shauna's Bulbasaur was revealed to have evolved into Ivysaur by Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Other A Bulbasaur that used to belong to the Mayor of Trovitopolis appeared in The Mystery Menace. In his childhood, the mayor abandoned his Bulbasaur and sent it into the sewers when it wouldn't evolve into Ivysaur. Aided by Misty and Tracey, Ash found the abandoned Bulbasaur while searching for his own, which had gone missing. After defeating the arrogant mayor and his personal SWAT team, Ash and company left the Bulbasaur, which had grown rather large in its time in the sewers, with Nurse Joy. In Journey to the Starting Line!, Gilbert, the son of the mayor of Pallet Town, was supposed to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer with one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon, but they were scared off by Ash's Tauros. Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia, and Gilbert set out to find them. The Bulbasaur was the last one to be found and it was stuck in a tree that was surrounded by a group of Primeape. In the end, Bulbasaur was the one that Gilbert decided to start with. A Bulbasaur appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances Bulbasaur was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his second choice of a starter, after Squirtle. However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, it was too late, as an unnamed Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. Multiple Bulbasaur appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Bulbasaur appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash, The Breeding Center Secret, Jirachi: Wish Maker and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. A Trainer's Bulbasaur appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Bulbasaur was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Bulbasaur was one of the starter Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A Bulbasaur made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Bulbasaur appeared alongside Squirtle and Charmander when Professor Oak showed off the Kanto Starters during the Kanto Fair. A Bulbasaur appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. A Trainer's Bulbasaur appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Bulbasaur appeared in I Choose You!. Another was revealed to have been chosen by Marina as her starter Pokémon in a flashback. A Trainer's Bulbasaur appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Pokédex entries |} |} Bulbasaur in Pokémon Origins Bulbasaur in Pokémon Generations In Pokémon Origins Bulbasaur was one of the Pokémon that Professor Oak was giving away in File 1: Red. In Pokémon Generations A Bulbasaur appeared in The Adventure, under the ownership of Red. In the manga Bulbasaur in Pokémon Adventures In the Ash & Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur appeared in Do Your Best Bulbasaur!!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, first appearing in the eighth chapter, You Gotta Have Friends. Bulbasaur's capture is not shown; it is simply stated when it first appears from its Poké Ball that "Ash has been busy since the last comic". In I'm Your Venusaur, Ash and Misty travel to a town inhabited by many Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur. There is a local legend that a giant Venusaur saved the townsfolk in battle. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga : Main article: Bulbasaur (MPJ) In Magical Pokémon Journey, Pistachio's Bulbasaur has a crush on him and is extremely jealous whenever she sees him talking to other females. Bulbasaur in The Electric Tale of Pikachu In the movie adaptations : Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur appears in Mewtwo Strikes Back!, Mirage Pokémon Lugia's Explosive Birth and Emperor of the Crystal Tower: Entei. In the Pokémon Adventures manga : Main article: Saur In Bulbasaur, Come Home!, Red receives a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak after helping capture all the Pokémon he accidentally set free. Bulbasaur, now named Saur, has since evolved into Ivysaur, and then to Venusaur. It has also been shown in the manga that Bulbasaur has the ability to suck in large amounts of air through his bulb, as seen in That Awful Arbok! where he sucked up the mist in Pokémon Tower as well as the Gastly that made it. Another Bulbasaur appeared as a silhouette when Green explains about Mew in The Jynx Jinx. Professor Sycamore owns a Bulbasaur in They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bulbasaur appears in the very first chapter as one of the starter Pokémon Professor Oak was giving away. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Bulbasaur appeared as one of the starter Pokémon Professor Oak was giving away in the very first chapter. In the TCG : Main article: Bulbasaur (TCG) In the TFG One Bulbasaur figure has been released. * Groundbreakers: Bulbasaur Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl Bulbasaur trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bulbasaur appears as a random trophy. Melee trophy information Bulbasaur is a cute Pokémon born with a large seed firmly affixed to its back; the seed grows in size as the Pokémon does. Along with Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur is one of the three Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red and Blue. It evolves into Ivysaur. Brawl trophy information "A Seed Pokémon. From birth, Bulbasaur carries a large plant seed on its back. It uses the nutrients from the seed to grow bigger and bigger. Extended exposure to the sun will cause its body and seed to grow in size. Some say that once, when the seed was much lighter, Bulbasaur was able to get around on two legs. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur." Game data Pokédex entries |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} Game locations |- ! colspan="2" |Blue (Japan) | |- ! colspan="2" |Yellow | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Crystal | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Emerald | |- !FireRed !LeafGreen | |- ! colspan="2" |Colosseum | |- ! colspan="2" |XD | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Platinum | |- !HeartGold !SoulSilver | |- ! colspan="2" |Pal Park | |} |} |- | |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |- | |- !Ultra Sun !Ultra Moon | |} |} |} In side games |- ! colspan="1" |Pinball | |- ! colspan="1" |Stadium | |} |} |- | |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Trozei! | |- !MD Red !MD Blue | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |MD Sky | |- ! colspan="2" |Rumble | |- ! colspan="2" |PokéPark Wii | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: GS | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble U | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Shuffle | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble World | |- ! colspan="1" |Super MD | |- ! colspan="1" |Picross | |} |} |} In events In-game events Pokémon Global Link promotions Held items Stats Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- | !48 - 111 !92 - 216 |- | !48 - 111 !92 - 216 |- | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 65. |} Pokéathlon stats |} | |} |- | |} | |} |- | |} | |} |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} Learnset By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Bulbasaur in Generation VII * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Bulbasaur in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Bulbasaur can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Bulbasaur cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations |} Special moves |} |- | |- | * A superscript level indicates that Bulbasaur can learn this move normally in Generation VI * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see moves from other generations |} TCG-only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |} | colspan="3" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |Poké Assist: | |Field move: | (Cross ×1) |- | colspan="2" |Loops: 3 | colspan="2" |Min. exp.: 12 | colspan="2" |Max. exp.: 22 |- | colspan="6" |'Browser entry' |- | colspan="6" |''Bulbasaur extends its vines to attack and prevent capture.'' |} |} |- | colspan="6" | |Poké Assist: (present) | |Field move: (present) | (Cut ×1) |- |Poké Assist: (past) | |Field move: (past) | (Cut ×1) |- | colspan="6" |'Browser entry' |- | colspan="6" |''It attacks by shooting seeds.'' |} |} |- | colspan="3" | |} | colspan="3" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | !Attack Power: |'★★★★★' |- | rowspan="2" | ! colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} |} |- | colspan="3" | | |'Attack Power:' 40 - 125 |20 |- ! colspan="3" rowspan="10" | #001 ! colspan="2" |Power of 4 |- | colspan="2" |Increases damage when you make a match of four. |- | colspan="2" |'Skill Swapper:' Mega Boost+ |} |} | colspan="3" | | |'Attack Power:' 40 - 90 |5 |- ! colspan="3" rowspan="10" | #001 ! colspan="2" |Block Smash+ |- | colspan="2" |Sometimes clears three unbreakable-block disruptions. |} |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |} Evolution | Level 16 → | | Level 32 → | |} Sprites |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} For other sprites and images, please see Bulbasaur images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Trivia * In the Japanese Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue, international Pokémon Red and Blue, and Japanese Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Professor Oak classifies Bulbasaur as the "plant Pokémon" (Japanese: しょくぶつポケモン) when the player is about to choose it as their starter, using the term while referring to its type. In the English versions of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, he calls it the "grass Pokémon". ** This also occurs in the first episode of Pokémon Origins. $1 coins from Niue * Niue released a one-dollar coin featuring Bulbasaur as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Bulbasaur on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * Bulbasaur's evolution family is the only starter Pokémon evolution family to have each member appear at least once in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions share their category with Sunkern. They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. * Bulbasaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 001. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, a Bulbasaur with an English name couldn't be traded on the GTS without a nickname in Pokémon Black and White. * In Pokémon Gold and Silver, Bulbasaur is programmed to be able to learn Charm through breeding, but no other Pokémon in the Grass or Monster Groups can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generation III and IV, Bulbasaur can inherit the move from Shroomish by chain breeding; in Generation V on, Bulbasaur can inherit the move directly from Cottonee. * Bulbasaur may be part of the inspiration for the naming of Bulbasaurus, a genus of dicynodonts.1 Origin Bulbasaur appears to be based primarily on some form of reptile or synapsid, specifically mammal-like synapsids known as Dicynodonts from the Permian period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Bulbasaur appears to have more in common with mammals than amphibians such as frogs and toads, which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Bulbasaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Since Bulbasaur's "ears" do not in fact have hollows, they may actually be similar to the glands present behind the eyes of many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back may resemble that of a lily or onion. Name origin Bulbasaur is a combination of bulb (a rounded underground storage organ present in some plants, notably those of the lily family) and saur (Ancient Greek for lizard). Fushigidane literally means "isn't it strange?" and is also a pun on 不思議種 fushigidane (mysterious bulb). In other languages |- | |- | colspan="3" | |} Related articles * Ash's Bulbasaur * May's Bulbasaur * Shauna's Bulbasaur * Saur * Bulbasaur (MPJ) External links * Article on Wikipedia | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} | | |} # Jump up↑ https://www.inverse.com/article/27179-bulbasaurus-dicynodont-pokemon-dinosaur Pokémon news from Bulbanews * Feb 18 Dragonite can now learn Draco Meteor in Pokémon GO: Learnt when evolving Dragona... * Feb 16 Shiny Poipole to be distributed in Japan: March 2nd, 2018 to April 9th, 2018... * Feb 15 Pokémon GO honoring Lunar New Year with Safari Zone event: Safari Zone event at ... * Feb 13 Master Ball available to redeem: For users who have Game Synced on Ultra Sun, Ul... * Feb 13 Rita Ora joins Detective Pikachu cast: Her role in the film has been kept secret... Read more on Bulbanews, your community Pokémon newspaper * Feb 12 2018 North American and World Championships locations revealed: To be held in Co... * Feb 10Rayquaza, Plusle, Minun now available in Pokémon GO worldwide: New Hoenn Pokémon... * Feb 7Pokémon Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon updated to v1.2: Update released Feb. 6... * Feb 6 GO updated on iOS and Android: Updated to version 0.91.1 for Android and 1.61.1 ... Bulbapedia is part of BulbaGarden Home Forums Bulbapedia Archives Bulbanews Handbook Discord Categories: * Generation I Pokémon * Grass-type Pokémon * Poison-type Pokémon * Dual-type Pokémon * Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex * Pokémon in the Johto Pokédex * Pokémon in the Kalos Pokédex * Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female * Pokémon in the Medium Slow experience group * Green-colored Pokémon * Body style 08 Pokémon * Monster group Pokémon * Grass group Pokémon * Pokémon with wild held items * Pokémon with a base stat total of 318 * Pokémon whose Special stat became both Special Attack and Special Defense * Pokémon with 17 max performance stars * Body size 1 Pokémon * Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line * Starter Pokémon * Mystery Dungeon starters * Anime starter Pokémon * This page was last edited on 13 February 2018, at 10:01. * Content is available under Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5. (see Copyrights for details) * Privacy policy * About Bulbapedia * Disclaimers * Mobile view Bu sayfa çeviri aşamasındadır. 001 001 Bulbasaur (default) Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line